spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle Continues...
'The Battle Continues... '''is the eleventh episode of Livin' With The Squid. Characters *Squidward Tentacles *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Avram *Technetium *Eugene H. Krabs (mute) *Pearl Krabs (mute) *Matthew *Sandy Cheeks *Sheldon J. Plankton *Karen (mute) *Poppy Puff *Larry the Lobster *Chef Plot The undersea gang are still competing in Seavivor but now their challenges are getting even crazier! Will our "heroes" manage to get out of this one? Probably not but whatever. Story "Hello there! My name’s Avram and I’m the host of Seavivor! In the previous episode, we started off the second season with an all-new cast! Squidward is now high on Red Mist and is trying to viciously murder the contestants? Wouldn’t you like to be hear? It’s like a 4D horror movie!" Avram grinned. "Don’t you think this has gotten a bit out of hand?!" Technetium asked. "Maybe for you but not for you! I just love seeing you guys in misery! Anyway time for a challenge! You guys must sit through an entire episode of Leader Plankton!" Avram grinned. "What’s so challenging about that? That’s as easy as pecan pie!" Sandy said, waving it off. "Ew, pecans," Patrick said, groaning in disgust. "Oh, but it’s not just any episode! You’ll have to watch ‘Life As A Prisoner ’!" Avram said, an evil grin on his face. ''Crazy people Doing crazy things Who will win the million dollars? Tune in to find out! You know you want to Because it’s… Seavivor! Everyone gasped. “That’s the worst episode of the whole series!” Sponge said, his eyes wide his fear. “That’s my favorite episode! I can’t wait to watch it!” Squidward grinned, still holding the chainsaw. “Well, then let’s go!” Avram said as he led everybody into a dark room where “Life As A Prisoner” began to play. SpongeBob soon began to cry and quickly ran out of the room. “SpongeBob! Wait up!” Patrick said, running after his friend. Everybody followed them, except Squidward and Sheldon, who was laughing hysterically until the episode ended. “Oh, I love that episode so much!” Squidward said, a grin on his face. “Yeah, I do too. Not as much as the one who I burn both you and Krabs to death though, ” Plankton said, smiling as well. Squidward just looked at Sheldon. One episode later… "You guys ready for another challenge?" Avram asked. "No," everyone responded, deadpan expressions on their face. "Oh come on! Don’t be like that! You guys are the ones who signed up to be on here! You know what the show is like!" Avram complained. "He does have a point," Matthew said. "Thank you! Anyway, today I will be sending you guys up to the surface. There you will fight against a world famous chef best known for his sea food," Avram grinned. "Well, it’s a good thing I’m a squirrel!" Sandy grinned. "Did I mention he’s European?" Avram said. "Europe! The mortal enemy of Texas!" Sandy growled. "Sandy, we don’t have time for your racism right now," Poppy said, a deadpan expression on her face. Suddenly, everyone was teleported to Seafood City, a world famous seafood restaurant. Everyone except Avram of course. Suddenly, the chef walked into the kitchen and grinned at what he said. “Well, well, well, what do you have here? Looks like I’m going to be preparing a lovely sea food meal! Maybe with some lem-” the chef began before Squidward threw his chainsaw at the chef’s eye. Blood started spewing out as he fell to the floor. “Avram was right! It is like a 4D horror movie!” Larry said, grinning. "Hey, guys! Check this out! A hot tub!" Patrick grinned as he jumped in a pot of boiling water, instantly killing himself. Soon everyone was teleported back to the ocean. "Squidward, you’re out of this show," Avram aid, crossing his arms. "What? Why? I’m the one who saved everyone!" Squidward complained. "Because you ruined my 4D horror movie!" Avram whined. "Well, I’m staying!" Squidward said, crossing his tentacles. "Not on my watch!" Avram said as Squidward was suddenly teleported back to his house. "Darn it," he groaned. Trivia *Instead of the regular theme song playing, the Seavivor theme song plays instead. *All of the contestants (excluding Sheldon and Squidward) seem to think that "Life As A Prisoner" is the worst episode of'' Leader Plankton!''. This is the same as Travis' opinion. Category:Livin' With The Squid Category:Episodes Category:Livin' With The Squid Episodes Category:2014 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Pineapple Entertainment